Big Mistakes
by The Viking Trubie
Summary: AH AU. Six years ago Sookie lost her journal that contained her deepest, darkest secrets. What happens when she finds it in the hands of Eric Northman? Eric/Sookie and Pam/Tara pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Good day everyone! Hope ya'll are having a good day so far...I know I am! Okay, its probably not a good idea to start a new story again, bu technically this story isn't new. A long time ago, I wrote a story called** ** _Big Mistakes._** **This was the first fanfic story I ever wrote! You remember, right? Eric was married to Yvetta, Bill was after Sookie and slept with Yvetta? If you don't, then that's okay. If you do, you'll notice that I've changed the story completely.**

 **One: Eric is not married to Yvetta anymore. He's married to Nora.**

 **Two: Amelia is not Sookie's best friend. Tara is.**

 **So far, I think that's all I changed. I'm sure there will be more to come. Stay tuned. I have twelve chapters in total in edit.**

 **Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Sookie POV:_**

 _Well, knock me over with a feather._

What could be more shocking than to find an invitation to your high school reunion from none other than Eric Northman? Get this, you're in high school surrounded by hundreds of students and only a couple are noticed because of their beauty and brains. Yep, you guessed it right: Eric Northman and Nora Gainsborough. They were _the couple_ of our grade. They were beautiful, smart _and_ rich. How could you not want to be them or be with them?

Where did that leave my group?

Oh yes, that's right...on the sidelines in the shadows. We were what you call social outcasts. Nerds, geeks...you name it. And since we didn't kiss Nora's ass, we were further from gaining any kind of _special attention_ from the cool kids. I suppose you could say I cared about my appearance, how everyone saw me, but truthfully, all I cared about was surviving high school.

And I did. _We_ did.

When that day came: the last day of school, I bellowed with joy. I was happy when I graduated. It all finally came to an end. The politics, the cool kids, _everything._ No more bullshit. Although, senior year should have been the best year, but for me it was not. I'll tell you why. Eric Northman: the bane of my existence. Sadly, it was hard to for me to hate him, because I had a crush on him. He was a jerk most of the time, so I never had the courage to tell him so.

I had a lot of pent up emotions building inside of me, so I wrote them down in my journal. Every single thing I've witnessed, everything I have ever thought has all been entered into my journal and yes, that includes my feelings for Eric Northman. That journal was practically my best friend, I had had it for years and not once did I part with it. That is, until Senior year. Sometime in the middle of the school year I had lost it somewhere. I didn't care how many people saw me that day, I'd lost my shit completely. I acted like a crazy person, running everywhere looking for that journal.

After a while, I'd finally given up on finding that journal and moved on. But, something was odd a month after losing my journal. Eric started treating me differently. Normally, he'd torment me, make fun of me and then be out on his way with his friends to class. Then he stopped altogether, and just plain ignored me. To this day, I still didnt understand what his deal was. He avoided me like the plague and I _still_ don't know why...

Hey, at least he stopped picking on me!

I shake my head continuing on staring at this invitation as I walk back to the farmhouse. The opportunity to see Eric again scared me. He spent so much time tormenting me, then suddenly he ignores me altogether. I admit, I _really_ wanted to see him again...for what, I have no clue.

I felt nervous suddenly. Did I want to tell him off for making my life a living hell? Did I want to spill my guts and bear my heart to him? Would he remember me? It had sunk into my head that after six years I was deciding to see him again. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

I hadn't realized I was in the house when Tara cleared her throat. I looked up at her. "What?"

"Anything for me in mail?" Sookie shook her head, and handed Tara the invitation. Once Tara grabbed it, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're not seriously thinking of going to this?" Tara yelled with an incredulous look on her face. Sookie bit her lip, looking guilty. "What the fuck, Sookie! Why would you consider going to this party?"

"It'll be fun." was all Sookie said in a calm voice. Tara gave her a look of disbelief.

"Umhmm, you sure this has nothing to do with Eric Northman?" Tara retorted with her hands on her hips. Sookie rolled her eyes, walking past Tara into the kitchen.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said over her shoulder. Tara scoffs following her into the kitchen.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. You're going to this party because _Eric_ is going to be there." Sookie got a glass out of the cupboard, placing it on the table then going to the fridge to get out a pitcher of sweet tea.

"Notice I'm ignoring you." Sookie replied, pouring herself a glass of iced tea. Sookie could not admit this to Tara, but knowing her best friend, she was going to be bitching about it until she gave in and changed her mind. Not this time. She had already stopped her from going on dates with Quinn and Alcide, she wasn't about to win this time. The party was a week away, so Sookie had time to shop for a new dress and ask for vacation time from Merlotte's. She had plenty of vacation time saved up.

"Why in the hell are you invited anyway? It's not like Eric noticed you." Sookie shrugged her shoulders.

"We did graduate in the same class after all. Wouldn't it make sense for me to be there too?"

"That's not what I meant! He ignored you most of the time, so I'm surprised he remembered you."

"Well, somebody remembered me..." Sookie paused, taking a sip of her sweet tea. "Hey, Tara?" Sookie asked, with an innocent expression. Tara eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, fuck no! You are out of your fucking mind if you think I'm gonna drag my ass to that party!" Tara shouted. Sookie have her best friend an innocent look, completed with pouted lips.

"Didn't you just suggest yesterday that we should do something together this summer vacation? We both have vacation coming up right? Why not spend it in Shreveport for a couple days, then head off to Houston like we planned?" Sookie reasoned. Tara rolled her eyes.

"I am not wasting the first couple days of my vacation at that party! Are you crazy, Sook? I can only see this as nothing but a total disaster! The moment we set foot at that party, we're going to be humiliated. Why torture ourselves?" Sookie only stared at her friend. It had nothing to do with Eric Northman or being bothered by the usual assholes. Tara didn't even pay Eric any mind, so what was she afraid of? She was hell bent on avoiding that party. And there was one reason why: Pamela Du Beaufort.

For a couple of years, Pam and Tara had dated in secret due to appearances. Well, it wasn't a secret to Sookie. It had been obvious to her how close Pam and Tara were; dare she even say they were in love. But, because of Tara's insecurity and refusal to become exclusive, they had broken up. Sookie could see Tara had broken the cold princess's heart. Tara had made Sookie swore not to say anything, and much to her displeasure she had went with it.

She could tell Tara wanted to be with her, but was too afraid of being harassed by the student body. And that was that. Pam and Tara never spoke to each other again. Sookie was saddened by this. Her own best friend suffering because she couldn't bear the thought of anyone thinking she had a weakness.

"Please, Tara? Come with me to this party, I really don't want to go alone." Sookie pleaded. Tara folded her arms across her chest, giving Sookie a stern look.

"I"m willing to give you anything you want if you go with me to this party." Sookie pleaded again. Tara raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Anything I want?" Tara asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. Sookie blew out a puff of air, knowing she was going to pay for this later.

"Anything you want."

"Whatever I ask?"

"Yes!" Sookie yelled, annoyed. "What do you want, Tara?" Tara nearly busted out laughing. Since she was going to have to suffer at this party, she was going to drive Sookie crazy. Sookie pouted, noticing the look on Tara's face. Her _beloved_ best friend was going to draw this out deliberately.

"Alright, Sook. I'll be your date to the party. But don't expect me mingle with anyone to bask in our _glory days_." Tara said, using her fingers as quotations. Sookie jumped on her best friend giving her a hug.

"Oh, thank you so much Tara! You won't regret this, I promise you!" Tara rolled her eyes, gently pushing her best friend off of her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Tara replied, walking away. Once Tara had disappeared upstairs, Sookie quietly jumped up and down screaming her excitement in a whisper. She silently pumped her fist in the air three times mouthing _yes._

Sookie hoped things were only going to get better from here.

 _ **EPOV:**_

I sat in my office staring at the very thing that has haunted me for years: _Sookie's journal._

Ever since that day 6 years ago, I could not stop thinking about Sookie. Thankfully, my thoughts of Sookie had not distracted me from my dreams of opening up my own bar. It seems that my constant thinking of Sookie has only fueled me to work harder to achieve this level of financial security. I've never been more satisfied with how well things have gone...the only thing that was missing was the right woman to share it with. I wasted all my time and energy on the _wrong_ girl.

What was I thinking marrying Nora? I should have realized that we were only meant to last until the end of high school. After that, we both were to go our separate ways and date other people. Sadly, that's not what happened. Instead of building her own life at a different college, she followed me straight to LSU where I was attending to get my master's in business.

Nora may have been fun to be with and interesting...but she wasn't my type or who I wanted for the long haul. I admit, at first it was all about the image and keeping up appearances, but I just wanted to end things. After a while, I got sick of all the attention and the special treatment. I had tried breaking up with her, but she was having none of it. Nora just wouldn't let me go. The idea that I wanted to see other people pissed Nora off. So I'd been stuck with Nora for the past six years. I never realized how crazily clingy she was.

Finding Sookie's journal had opened my eyes. It made me realize that I didn't care much for my image anymore. It was nothing more than a phase, and at that point I was immature. I've noticed Sookie so many times, admiring her from afar wanting to go and talk to her. But as soon as my friends saw me I did the worst thing: make fun of her. I humiliated her, and made her life hell in school. But that was only to hide my true feelings. If anyone knew...

It was weird too. The moment I thought of Sookie, Nora conviently popped up out of no where and talk her ass off. After a few minutes, I'd tune her out and steal glances from Sookie. Sookie was truly beautiful. She was sweet, kind and incredibly smart. In a word, she was the queen to my king. The sun to my sky. The yin to my yang. And I wanted her. It surprises me even after six years that I still have feelings for her.

Has she ever thought about me? Did she get married and have children? Eric closed his eyes at that thought. He honestly didn't want to think about it. Because then he'd be force to think of another man touching his Sookie. Touching her luscious, soft body, driving her insane with want. That's my job...well soon it will be if everything goes according to plan. I smiled internally, hope filling my heart.

He couldn't wait for the reunion.

 **So what do you think of Big Mistakes re-vamped? I know I should be working on my other fics, but my muse decided it wanted to work on this instead. So sorry that you have to wait longer for any other updates from INB, and AFFTP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I've been gone for a while...only because I've been busy. Sorry for that.** **I didn't think I could get this in as soon as a couple of months, but I did. I'm so happy you all like this! So thank you for your reviews! So few people do remember this...which means they all know how horrid the original version was. LOL. I must say I like this version too.**

 **I have finished the first chapter to the sequel of In the Beginning...unfortunately I haven't finished the ending itself. LOL We're starting off with a flashback. You should where its starting from. And there will be more diary entries from Sookie and Flashbacks starting backwards from the point Eric got her diary.  
**

 **Enjoy and review! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _It was weird too. The moment I thought of Sookie, Nora conveniently popped up out of no where and talk her ass off. After a few minutes, I'd tune her out and steal glances from Sookie. Sookie was truly beautiful. She was sweet, kind and incredibly smart. In a word, she was the queen to my king. The sun to my sky. The yin to my yang. And I wanted her. It surprises me even after six years that I still have feelings for her._

 _Has she ever thought about me? Did she get married and have children? Eric closed his eyes at that thought. He honestly didn't want to think about it. Because then he'd be force to think of another man touching his Sookie. Touching her luscious, soft body, driving her insane with want. That's my job...well soon it will be if everything goes according to plan. I smiled internally, hope filling my heart._

 _He couldn't wait for the reunion._

 **Chapter 2**

 _Sookie was late for class running down the hallway. Suddenly, not looking where she was going, she ran into a wall, dropped all her books and fell on her butt. When she looked up it wasn't a wall she hit…it was Eric._

 _"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I should look where I'm going." Sookie said softly looking at Eric. He stood there not saying anything. She sighs to herself getting on her knees to pick up her papers and books stacking them together._

" _Watch where you're going next time, Stackhouse." Eric said, looking at her. Sookie blushes a scarlet color, finding the floor more interesting than his face. Eric smirks. He kneels down next to her, helping her pick up her books, and handing them to her. She barely looks at him as she snatches them from his grip. He looks at her grinning, and then chuckles._

" _What's so funny?" She asked, annoyed._

" _I think it's funny and cute how you pretend to run into me, when all you wanted was to feel me up. All you had to do was ask, Stackhouse." He said smugly, smirking flirtatiously. Sookie rolls her eyes._

 _"Don't flatter yourself, pretty boy. Not all girls here want to sleep with you. Don't you have a snobby psycho girlfriend to drool after like a love-sick puppy dog somewhere?" Sookie snapped. Eric chuckled._

 _"What's the matter Stackhouse, jealous much?" Eric laughed. Sookie frowned._

 _"I don't have time to sit here and feed your ego, Eric...I have class. You know, that room with the desks, chairs and the teacher?" She says with sarcasm. Finally, the late bell rings, breaking her out of the Eric-induced annoyance. She rushes pass him running to class._

" _Hey Stackhouse! You forgot your…" Eric yelled out, watching Sookie quickly disappear around the corner. He looked down at the small book in his hand...it was Sookie's journal. At first, he thought against reading it, but curiosity won out._

 _He opened it to a random page and read the time when she puked during computer class in middle school. Eric chuckled to himself. He turned the page again and read her rants on how she hated Nora. No surprise there. She wasn't really a nice person. He went all the way to the last page that was written at the beginning of the school year. It read:_

 ** _Dear diary,_**

 ** _Why does he tease me so much? What did I ever do to him? I could ask, but that could end in disaster. Besides, I may not like what I hear. It's bad enough I'm invisible to everyone. Why make myself feel worse when Eric humiliates me on daily basis? Would he continue his immature behavior if he knew I liked him?_**

 ** _Gosh, he's so cute and handsome...so smart and caring. Ever since the beginning of high school I've had a crush on him. If he weren't with Nora, and constantly teasing me, I'd totally ask him out. As long as he continues to hate me for no apparent reason, my feelings for him have to remain secret._**

 _Stackhouse thinks I hate her? That couldn't be further from the truth._

 ** _Another thing, what does he see in Nora? I just don't get why he likes her so much. She's mean, snotty and a teacher's pet. I mean, who likes a teacher's pet? Why does he waste his time on her? He could do so much better than her. Maybe not me, despite my feelings, but still. She'll never appreciate him the way he should be appreciated._**

 ** _Either way, he could never like a girl like me. I'm a geek, a nobody, a shadow. I'll never tell him how I feel…never. Things weren't meant to be._**

 _ **Sookie**_

 _Eric stood there, stunned into silence. He shook his head,_ _closing the book and smiled to himself. He chuckles to himself. He knew he was liked by every single girl here...but Stackhouse? He so didn't see this one coming! He grinned. He tortured her because he liked seeing her angry. She was cute when she was angry. It was even cuter when she would retaliate. Eric would have never imagined that Sookie Satckhouse had a crush on him._

 _It was delightful filling him with anticipation and glee. He held the journal close to his heart and closed his eyes. He sighed. He had no idea she felt this way about him. He felt overjoyed that Sookie liked him. This meant that she reciprocated his feelings. Feelings that he tried hard to keep hidden. Hopefully, he can convince Sookie to go out on a date with him. If he's granted this date and it goes well, he'll have a new girlfriend before the end of the week. Eric was so deep in thought; he hadn't even realized he was already at lunch with Alcide and Quinn._

 _He continued to read her diary...he never realized that she was so amusing and interesting. He couldn't put the book down. He was so deep in her diary he hadn't noticed Nora standing over him. She tapped his shoulder, but received no response from him. He wasn't even paying attention to her. She waved her hands in front of his face._

 _"Eric? Eric!" Nora yelled._

 _"Huh? Oh hey, I didn't see you there." Eric replied, as he continued reading Sookie's Diary._

 _"What are you reading?" she asked curiously. Eric began to panic but quickly closed the book._

 _"Uh…stuff for English class." He said quickly, hiding the journal in his book bag. "I have to go study." He said as he stood up and left. Eric saw Sookie sitting with Tara. She was reading another book again. He approached their table, and jumped in the seat next to Sookie._

 _"Hey Stackhouse." he said as he grabbed one of her french fries and ate it. Sookie sighs, dreading the worse._

" _Hi. Eric." Sookie replied, not looking at him. He continued to sit and stare at her. Sookie tried to ignore his presence but decided to humor him. She turned to him. "Was there something you wanted?" Sookie asked._

 _"Um, yeah, actually...I was wondering…" Eric was cut off._

" _Eric, what are you doing?" Nora asked with obvious disapproval while sneering at Sookie. Eric closed his eyes tightly._

 _"Oh. Nothing. Just asking Stackhouse about homework." Eric said, chuckling nervously. Sookie looked between them, confused._

 _"Whatever. Come Eric; we need talk in the library." Nora said, eying Sookie with disgust and boredom as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Eric gave Sookie an apologetic look, getting up from the table. Tara gave Sookie a questioning look, and she shrugged her shoulders in return. Nora grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him out of the cafeteria._

 _ **What was that all about?**_

 _She'll never know. She shrugged her shoulders and continued talking to Tara._

 _He never even had the chance to ask her out. He knew why Nora did what she did. She doesn't like it when he talks with other girls. Only out of fear he'll find someone better than her. In which, he did; Sookie. Eric decided to keep her diary, hoping from afar that she'll come clean on her own terms._

 _But she never did…_

 _ **SPOV:**_

Still to this day, I had no idea what he wanted from me.

For the past couple of days I had been lost in my thoughts. I just couldn't help but think about Eric. It feels like high school all over again. The only thing that's missing is Nora approaching me with a sneer on her face and a condescending suggestion to follow. That was probably the very thing that had me feeling nervous and hesitant about going to this party. Nora Gainsborough.

This is a girl who had it all: a hot boyfriend, money, and parents who will shower you with gifts. Let's not forget she had fame. Despite hating her and avoiding her like a disease, I couldn't help but want to be her. I wasn't desperate...oh god, no! Deep down, I just wanted to feel important. Only, that was a long time ago, when peer pressure was actually a thing to me. Now, I don't care. All I want is to be happy and survive in the real world.

There was just something about Nora that kept me from kissing at her feet like a lowly peasant. Nora had this face that made her look kind and sweet; round doe-like eyes, plump, full lips and a bright smile that had the boys swooning. She had this English accent that made you hang on to her every word, not to mention it made her sound sweeter. She had a body like a super model, completed with perfect curves and complexion. She was a... _teenage dream._

Nora may have had the looks, the money and the popularity, but she _did not_ have the personality to fit. There are times you'll come across a pretty package with an ugly surprise inside. That was my perception of Nora Gainsborough. You weren't apart of her circle of friends unless you had money, style or good looks. I had none of them. Well, at least to _her_ , I didn't. I could never understand why she hated me so much. It's not like I could compare to her. I was a country bumpkin, and she...well, she was royalty.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Sam snapped his fingers in front of my face. I shook my head and continued pouring Andy's beer. "You okay, Cher? You looked like you were miles away from here." He said with a small smile. I smiled back him, looking a little sheepish.

"I'm fine. I'm just...never mind. I better get this beer to Andy." I say putting on my crazy grin carrying the beer over to Andy Bellefluer's table. "Here's your beer, Andy. Will you be needing anything else?" I asked with a small smile. He shook his head, then bit into his Lafayette burger. I turned away, walked around, and made sure everyone in my section was squared away. I turned towards the door and instantly deflated, my smile dropped from my face.

Bill Compton just walked in.

I immediately tensed and wiped all emotion from my face. I was hoping I'd never see him again, but I knew hoping was fruitless. After I graduated high school I got a job at Merlotte's as a bar maid. Which is where I met Bill Compton. I was dazzled and flattered when he flirted with me. We talked, hit it off, went on a few dates and finally after a year of seeing each other I finally gave him my virginity...foolishly so. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Warning bells should have went off in my head when he refused to discuss his personal life.

And I know why too.

One, he was already married with a daughter. Two, when I found out why he kept his life so secret he made it as if I were in the wrong...like _I_ was wrong. Three, even though I knew truth, he still wanted to continue with our _affair_. That was unacceptable to me. Omission of the truth is still a lie, as my Gran would say to me. And Bill Compton had lied to me! That was the way I saw it. Bill didn't see it my way, he didn't think he was wrong. I pretty much kicked him to the curb and never spoke to him again. Of course that didn't stop him from constantly trying to call me, send me gifts, and visit me at my work to harass me.

That asshole just can't take a hint!

I watched as Bill smirked at me and went to sit in my section. I rolled my eyes with annoyance. I could feel Sam's hand on my shoulder as gesture of comfort. "You want me to take care of him, Cher?" I looked back at Sam and shook my head.

"I'll be fine, Sam." I grabbed a pen and pad approaching Bill's table with a fake smile and tense spine. I already knew what to expect from his visit. "Afternoon, Bill. What can I getcha?" I asked in cold voice.

"A moment of your time." he says with a smile. No matter how many times he smiles at me, gives me gifts or pretend to act like a southern gentlemen, I _still_ will not go out with him again. He fucked that up when he lied to me.

"Either order something or leave, Bill...I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see you again. I have nothing more to say to you." He grabbed my hand before I could walk away. I turn my head and glare at him.

"We're not finished talking, Sookie! You need to give me a chance to explain..." Bill stopped as he noticed the look on Sookie's face. She interrupted before he could finish.

"To explain what? That you lied to me? Humiliated me? That you already are married with a child?! I think you've explained enough, Bill Compton!" Sookie yelled as snatched her hand from his and stomped away. She left him standing there before he could even reply.

I go outside for some fresh air; needing to breathe. I felt overwhelmed by his presence, being near him bought up feelings that I intend to keep buried. I leaned against the wall taking a deep breath feeling anger rise in me again. After a few moments, I go back inside and notice that Arlene has arrived, which means I can finally go home and start my vacation. I go straight into Sam's office. He looked up from his desk as he watched me grab my things. I turn to him.

"Sam, I'll be taking my vacation now. I'll see you in a few weeks." I say nothing more, and walk out without another word.

I'll apologize for my cold exit when I get back.

 **What do ya think? Good? Bad? No? Neutral?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves. I thought I'd add Nora's POV just so you all could see what goes on inside her head. I'm wondering myself why Eric fears Nora? Or why he lets her manipulate him? There could be so many reasons why. I already have two in mind!**

 **Ashmoo2000: You have given me something to think about with Bill and Sookie.**

 **Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

 ** _Previously:_**

 _I go outside for some fresh air; needing to breathe. I felt overwhelmed by his presence, being near him bought up feelings that I intend to keep buried. I leaned against the wall taking a deep breath feeling anger rise in me again. After a few moments, I go back inside and notice that Arlene has arrived, which means I can finally go home and start my vacation. I go straight into Sam's office. He looked up from his desk as he watched me grab my things. I turn to him._

 _"_ _Sam, I'll be taking my vacation now. I'll see you in a few weeks." I say nothing more, and walk out without another word._

 _I'll apologize for my cold exit when I get back._

 **Chapter 3**

Lips trailed up Nora's back. She smiled a small smile, turning over and looking down at the man who managed to pull multiple orgasms out of her. She sighs. He crawled on top of her, looking down at her face. He smirks at her.

"You can't seriously be ready for round two…not after 15 minutes?" He gave a little thrust, to emphasize how he is very much ready for round two. She moans, feeling his cock poke against her opening. She raises her pelvis, his cock thrusting into her instantly. They both moan simultaneously. "Harder…Faster!" She groans, and he is more than happy to oblige. He pushes in her harder, making her dig her nails into the skin of his back. She met him thrust for thrust, slamming her own hips against his pelvis, feeling that sweet ending coming soon.

"Fuck!" He cursed, feeling her pussy tighten around his cock, squeezing him deliciously. "Fuck, yes…squeeze me like that, baby, yes!" he hisses into her ear as he feel his cock throb inside her. He was close. _Oh so, close._

"You fuck like a champion! Oh yes!" She screams as she could feel that tight, warm sensation settling in her belly…she's about cum. She formed an O with her mouth feeling her pussy convulse closing her eyes tight, seeing stars. "God yes!" she screams, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

His eyes roll into the back of his head, feeling each stream of cum coat her walls. He slammed into her a few more times, and then collapsed on top of her. He nuzzled her neck, panting against her skin.

"Fuck, that was amazing!" she said into his ear. She'd feel guilty about this, except her _loving husband_ hasn't had time for her lately. She could have sworn he purposely planned that party or opened that bar just to avoid her and tick her off. Lately, that's all he's been doing; working at the bar with Pamela, or planning that godawful reunion party. Adding insult to injury, she saw who was on the guest list and pitched a fit. She went searching for her _darling husband_ to let him know that they are not allowed at this party. She frowns as she remembers the conversation:

 _"_ _Eric, what the fuck is this?" she screams as she approaches him. He was looking down onto his stupid fucking checklist, not really paying any attention to her._

 _"_ _What, Nora?" Eric asked with nonchalance as he blatantly ignores her. She was about to go off on another one of her rants. He deliberately left the guest list sitting on her desk in her office, knowing exactly who was on list. After all, it was Pam that put the list together, since Nora was nowhere to be found. She was supposed to helping…like she promised, but again she disappeared. He would have chuckled, but he didn't want to rile her further._

 _"_ _The guest list, Eric! What the fuck is up with the guest list?" Her English accent came out the more upset she got. Before, he would have found that sexy…now, he just found it annoying._

 _"_ _What about the guest list?" He replied, still not paying attention to her. She huffs, looking outraged at his lack of response to her disdain._

 _"_ _Why the fuck is Sookie Stackhouse and Tara Thorton on the guest list?! You know how I feel about them! I want them off the list…now!" She replied with haughtiness, thrusting the papers at him. He finally looked at her, only for a moment then turned his head back to his checklist._

 _"_ _I can't do that, Nora." He simply said, and nothing more. She gave him a shocked look, fury burning her in blood, her eyes seeing nothing but red._

 _"_ _Why the fuck not?!" She screeched, making Eric cringe and shake his head._

 _"_ _One, I already sent the invitations out a few days ago. Two, you were nowhere to be found when I needed you, and three, because you haven't been helping like you promised, you don't have any say on who makes the guest list." He knew exactly how she felt about Sookie and her best friend Tara. "Sorry." He added, feeling anything but._

 _"_ _You fucking did this on purpose! You knew this whole time how I felt about them!" She said as she pointed her finger at him. Eric rolls his eyes._

 _"_ _God, Nora…" he snorts, walking away. "Quit being a fucking drama queen. Your little scene is scaring the staff." He disappears upstairs, thoroughly dismissing her. She looks around and noticed her servants had fearful looks on their face. Her cheeks heated with embarrassment, while she still had some dignity she nodded her head at everyone walking away._

Because of their little argument, Nora was pissed and riled up, needing someone to fuck her brains out. So she called Roman Zimojic, her business partner, and met him at the hotel in New Orleans. She had a room at the Renaissance New Orleans Arts Hotel, which she'd use every night after work. And boy, did he deliver the fucking.

She sighs to herself.

"I can't believe he invited that _tramp_ to _our party!_ " she said with disgust. She hated Sookie Stackhouse…with a passion and her little black, loud mouth of a friend.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Sookie fucking Stackhouse!" She growled. Roman rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to lay here and listen to her rant about Sookie Stackhouse…again. So he got out the bed, going into the bathroom. Nora continued on, "I just don't get what everyone liked about in high school. She had all the teachers wrapped around her little finger! She's a fucking phony, that's what she is." She grumbled. Roman came out the bathroom, jumping back onto the bed.

"Forget about Sookie," he said, nuzzling into her neck. "I'm ready for round three." He said, crushing his lips against Nora's.

She never mentioned Sookie after that again.

* * *

It was night time, and it was a slow night at his bar. Eric sat in his office feeling absolutely smug and satisfied. Everything was going according to plan. It couldn't have more perfect. Only that's left for him to do, is bare his soul to the love of his life: Sookie Stackhouse. How could he have been so stupid? Oh wait, that's right…he was a young, stupid teenager with raging hormones. Common sense flew out the window. The only thing on his adolescent mind was sex and getting through high school, not his future. And then there was the crude, clichéd politics of high school: just because he had good looks, with an awesome body he had to go out with the most stunning girl; that being Nora Gainsborough.

Of course, like a sexual brainless fool, he went along with it. What would have happened if he had stayed in his corner and ignored it all? Would he be married to Nora? Would he be with Sookie? He didn't know the answer to those questions and it didn't matter anymore. It's all in the past.

What he does know is Sookie is the love of his life, and he wants her for the long haul. He wants it all with her: a good job (already in the works), kids (as many as they can have), money (he has more than enough), and just a happy future. This time no more games and no more Nora getting in the way.

 _I let her slip through my fingers once before…I don't intend to let it happen again._

Ever since he decided he was done with Nora, all he'd been thinking about was Sookie and their future. Then again, his thoughts of Sookie had not waned over the years. They increased and remained constant. He was thinking clearly for first time in years…and its time that he stops kidding himself and make some changes to his life; starting off with getting rid of Nora Gainsborough.

He was pulled from his musings when Pamela walked into the room. He looked up from his paperwork with an expectant look on his face. "Is everything okay out there Pam?" he asked. Pam sighs in frustration.

"Just a couple of hoodlums trying to sneak in with fake IDs. Honestly, Eric we should really hire a new bouncer! Clancy is doing a piss poor job and isn't worth shit! Lazy fucker…" Pam mutters. Eric chuckled.

"Is everything set with the party?" Eric asked. Pam nodded her head.

"I can't believe after all this time you're finally going to tell her how you feel. It's about time you get your head out of Nora's ass!" She rolls her eyes at him and his ridiculousness. Eric glared at her.

"It isn't my fault Nora managed to manipulate me into marrying her. I was young…and stupid." Pam scoffs.

"Oh, is that your excuse?…she manipulated you? With what exactly? All the sex you could ever dream of?" Pam sneered. "Speaking of which, how did she react when she found the guest list?" Eric smirked at her.

"How do you think? She threw a fit of course and _demanded_ that change it." He chuckles. Pam clapped her hands in glee.

"I wish I would have been there to see her reaction." Pam replies with amusement. Eric grins at his best friend.

"You should have seen her…she scared the shit out of the servants!" Pam cackled madly.

"I have a feeling this party is going to be interesting. Everything is going to change." Eric smiled at her.

"Indeed, it is, Pam."

 **What do ya think? Good? Bad? In between? Let know what ya think!**


End file.
